


The Problem with Emotions

by KittyDragonLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDragonLove/pseuds/KittyDragonLove
Summary: A 17 year old girl with a generations-old family curse moves into a new town and meets a boy. But will her emotions overwhelm her?





	The Problem with Emotions

When I was a little girl, my grandmother would always tell me collections of stories about when she was younger and how the days went on in her life.


End file.
